ShounenT
ShounenT (少年Ｔ) is an utaite known for his acoustic arrangements, which he uses in his covers and also makes for other singers to use. He has a soft and light sounding voice which goes well with his arrangements; however, his voice can also fit in other genres. The "T" in his stage name stands for his real name, Tomohisa. Because of this, many fans also call him T-kun. He also has a younger brother who goes by the name Malon/Maron (マロン), who uploads dance cover videos on Nico Nico Douga. On March 28, 2012 he debuted as Sako Tomohisa, under the music label Sony Music Entertainment, with the release of his single "Ai Kotoba".ShounenT's Official WebsiteHe sang the opening song of Kimi to Boku 2, which started airing April 2012.Official Website: Kimi to Boku, and the Ending 2 of Zetsuen no Tempest, 'Bokutachi no Uta' (Our Song) JPop Asia. Affiliations and collaboration projects #Former member of Smiley*2G - (Officially graduated from Smiley*2G on March 10, 2012)ShounenT's Goodbye Note #Spaceship arrange CD with Soraru (Released on January 16, 2011) #EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Kami Kyoku wo Utattemita 4 (Released on March 16, 2011) #EXIT TUNES PRESENTS Ikemen Voice Paradise 3 (Released on June 15, 2011) List of Covered Songs -＊Re:Member ver.- (collab) (2010.12.13) # "Asa da o" -acoustic ver.- (2010.12.24) # "I love you , I need you" (2011.01.16) # "Panda Hero" feat. ShounenT and Rumdarjun (2011.02.01) # "Aoi Bench" feat. ShounenT and Soraru (2011.02.14) # "Good-bye days" -acoustic ver.- (2011.02.15) # "No Logic" feat. ShounenT and Soraru (2011.03.01) # "E? Aa, Sou." (2011.03.03) # "Pedal Heart" -acoustic ver.- (2011.03.09) # "Stay Smiling" feat. ShounenT, Rumdarjun, YU, Mucchi, VipTenchou, Mi-chan, Kogeinu, and Kettaro (2011.03.18) # "Time Machine" (2011.04.10) # "Your Highness☆My Princess" feat. ShounenT, Soraru, Shamuon and Kony (2011.04.13) # "Melt" -acoustic male ver.- (2011.04.22) # "La, La, Love You" (2011.04.26) # "Hoshi no Uta" feat. ShounenT and Rumdarjun -acoustic ver.- (2011.05.07) # "Liberal Life" (2011.05.12) # "Futariboshi -acoustic ver.- " (2011.06.10) # "Juvenile" feat. ShounenT and Nayugorou (2010.06.17) (Not in Mylist) # "Petenshi ga warau koro ni" (2011.06.20) # "E? Aa, Sou." -acoustic ver.- (2011.06.27) # "Hajimete No Chuu" -acoustic ver.- (2011.07.01) # "Ai Kotoba" (Words of Love) -piano ver.- (2011.07.21) # "Twinkle" (2011.07.30) # "Light Lag" -acoustic ver.- (2011.08.17) # "Hello/How Are You" -acoustic ver.- (2011.08.28) # "Hello, Worker" (2011.09.06) # "Step to You" -PV ver.- (2011.09.16) # "Karakuri Pierrot" (Mechanical Pierrot) -acoustic ver.- (2011.09.19) # "(Hikigatari-fū) Senbonzakura -acoustic short ver.- (2011.09.30) (Not in Mylist) # "MokyuMokyu" (2011.10.23) # "Hoshi ga Matataku Konna Yoru ni" -acoustic ver.- (2011.10.28) # "One Less Lonely Girl" -acoustic ver.- (2011.11.27) # "Just be friends" -piano ver.- (2011.12.12) # "Rainbow" -acoustic ver.- (2012.01.12) # "Yurufuwa Jukai Girl" (2012.01.23) # "Ama no Jaku" -acoustic ver.- (2012.01.25) # "Kettan now" (Parody of Rin-chan nau) feat. ShounenT, Rumdarjun, YU, Mucchi, VipTenchou, Mi-chan, Kogeinu, and Kettaro (2012.02.07) # "Akatsuki Arrival" feat. ShounenT and Amatsuki (2012.02.25) # "Souzou Forest" (Imagination Forest) -acoustic ver.- (2012.03.04) Unknown # "Smiling" -96Neko Yukai na Nakamatachi- (collab) (Taken down on NND)}} Commercially Featured Work *"Zutto" **Opening of the anime Kimi to Boku 2 **Began airing on April 02, 2012 *"Bokutachi no Uta" (Our Song) **2nd Ending of Zetsuen no Tempest **Began airing on October 04, 2012 Discography For Smiley*2G albums see here Gallery TriviaBlog Profile *His blood type is O. *His hometown is Hokkaido. He is currently a vocational college student. *He is single and he has a knee fetish. *His hobbies include playing games and reading manga. *The first thing he does when he gets home is turn the PC on, and enjoys updating his blog everyday. *He sleeps an average of 6 hours per day. *His motto is "Women are like stars, but I do not have the hand for reaching those stars". *His favorite food is garbo(a chocolate cookie-like snack) and his least favorite food is liver. *His favorite sports are tennis, snowboarding and basketball. *His favorite artist is the Jonas Brothers, the person he admires the most is Nick Jonas. *His favorite anime is "BECK". *His favorite magazine is JUMP and favorite book is Deep Love. *His favorite song is ToNight. *His favorite brand is 88. *His favorite animal is a cat. *His favorite color is orange. *His favorite phrase is "Thank you". *His favorite type is a tomboyish person and he dislikes the "water-type"(quiet). *He is happy when he is busy or sleeping and doesn't really do anything to reward himself. *He thinks that he was a fish or a monkey in his previous life and compares himself most to the former. *If the world ended he would be hugging someone precious to him. *Shounen-T's childhood ambition was to be a policeman but he wants to be a rock star in his next life. *The most expensive thing he bought was a condenser microphone. *His current challenge is his major debut. *The thing which he wants the most is singing skill. *He wants to travel to America one day. *He has a cat named Myao-chan which he bought in Hokkaido. *He has a mascot named Gekochu, which appears to be a mouse wearing a frog costume. External Links *Blog *Twitter *Mixi community *Official Website References Category:Singers with Albums or Singles Category:Singers with up-to-date covered song list Category:Professional Singers Category:Completed Pages